Adventures of Little Jaeger
by Ritzuni
Summary: Little Eren Jaeger and big Levi Heichou AoT/SNK(c)Hajime Isayama
1. Chapter 1

**This was also uploaded on my Quotev account.**

* * *

Levi grumbled under his breath seeing that Eren hasn't woken up yet, he growled crossing his arms as he stood in front of Eren's bedroom glaring at the door, "Jaeger!" He yelled staring hard at the door for a few moments to see if it would open.  
He shook his head and kicked the door open, "Eren!" He growled and then looked at the bed seeing a small lump in the middle under the blanket, he stared at it before walking over to the bed slowly lifting the blanket up his eyes widening.  
Eren was little, he was the size of a toddler, Levi reached out to him and put a hand on his back, ".." He leaned down to his ear, "JAEGER!" He yelled and Eren flinched sitting up quickly, "H-Heichou?!" He squealed tears filling his eyes before starting to sob. Levi blinked looking at him, "Er.. Hey.. Be quiet." He mumbled picking him up hands under his armpits.  
"Uuuhuu.." Eren whimpered sniffling, Levi stared at his bright green eyes that were still spilling with tears and he looked away, "Tch.. Stop crying, brat." He said, Eren stared at him before looking at the ground wiping his eyes, "O-Okay, Heichou.." He whispered. Levi sighed sitting on the bed and setting Eren on the lap. Eren looked up at Levi curiously poking his cheeks, Levi slowly started to glare at him as he continued to poke his cheeks and giggle.  
Levi grabbed his head putting pressure to both sides, "Would you quit it?!" He growled, Eren flailed, "Uwaaaah! Heichou Heichou! Let go let goooooo!" He whined jumping up and down trying to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren was in the large cafeteria grabbing on Levi's hair since he was on his shoulders, he giggled as people looked at him gasping from how cute he was and how.. Different. Levi sighed setting him down on the table, "Stay here, don't talk to anyone!" He ordered, Eren nodded clapping, "I'll be a good boy!" He squeaked.  
Levi sighed going to get breakfast for the other which just consisted of two toasts and water, Eren watched as Mikasa went up to him grabbing him and lifting him up, "Cute.." She mumbled, Eren smiled at her but gasped, "Put me down! Heichou will be angry I moved!" He flailed, Mikasa pouted, "You shouldn't worry about an old man." She said, "No! I'm.." He looked away.  
Levi stood behind her, "I am not old." Mikasa jumped looking at him holding Eren tightly and closely turning around, "Er.. Eren is mine! I'll take care of him!" She said, Levi held out his hands staring at Mikasa, "Give him to me." He said a dark aura flowing through him.  
Mikasa looked away and held Eren out, Levi took him walking away to the back part of the table away from everyone setting him on it, Eren ate the toast he had looking at Levi and smiled, "Hei.. Hei.." Levi looked at him noticing the weird face he was making, "Hei..CHOO!" He sneezed loudly making Levi flinch. Eren looked at him and giggled, "Heichoo!" He said laughing hearing some snickers in the background. Levi sighed moving a hand on his forehead shaking his head. "Oh Eren.." He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Night time came around quickly, a little too quickly. Levi sighed seeing Eren was asleep on his desk and even worse, on a stack of a papers. Levi slowly lited Eren up who took a paper along with him, Levi stared grabbing the paper pulling it down seeing it ripped.  
Levi stared at it, "EREN!" He yelled, Eren flinched in his hands waking up and looking at him, "H-Heichou?!" He squeaked frowning, Levi set him on the desk and pointed to the ripped paper.  
Eren looked at it and looked back up at Levi pointing at himself, "..I did that?" He asked tilting his head, Levi stared at him falling silent, his green eyes were full of tears, Levi let out a quiet sigh lifting him up and rubbing his back, "It's alright, Jaeger.." He said quietly patting his back. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi nuzzling him.  
Levi walked out of the office he was in going to the bedroom. Once there Levi closed the door and set Eren on the bed who hugged the large pillow giggling, Levi sat down and took off his boots and jacket along with the straps on him.  
Eren watched and Levi laid down next to him pulling Eren on his chest, Eren smiled moving his hands up to Levi's hair pressing his face into his neck, Levi put a hand on his back rubbing it lightly till the both of them fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Eren was sleeping in again, Levi had folded up a blanket to make it a sling around himself to hold Eren in it, he sighed walking out of the room starting to clean as usual. Petra moved up behind them and tilted her head, "Heichou, who's that?" Levi jumped turning around sighing in annoyance, "It's Eren." He said plainly, Petra peeked into the blanket more.  
"What happened to him?!" She squeaked, Levi put a hand over her mouth, "Shh!" He hissed, "Be quiet! He's asleep!" He said. Petra stared for a moment before smiling, "You care about Eren, don't you?"  
Levi stared at her shaking his head, "No, I don't care about the br-" Petra interrupted after a few seconds of hesitation, "If you didn't why would you have that around you and let him sleep?" She smiled eyeing his motherly state. Levi looked away blushing slightly rolling his eyes.  
"It's nothing." He mumbled walking away to clean more. Petra crossed her arms, shaking her head, and chuckling lightly.  
Levi sat down at his office seeing it was the quitest spot so far, he looked down at Eren, "Eren, wake up." He said, Eren took a moment but his eyes opened slowly whimpering in exhaustion stretching in the little sling. "Hnh.." He looked up at Levi rubbing his eye who stared at him hard, 'Stupid cute brat..' He thought.  
Erwin opened the door, "Levi, I need to talk to you!" He said walking over to Levi quickly ignoring the fact he had the blanket sling on him, Eren listened to the panicked voice of Erwin talking about the incident that happened, Levi's eye twitched listening to the information that a mess was made in the hallway he cleaned up recently.  
"Erwin, take Eren." He said taking the sling off after pulling Eren out and setting the boy on the desk and leaving the room.  
Erwin looked at Eren who was staring up at him, Eren then smiled holding his arms up, "Papa Erwin!" He said out of the blue, Erwin smiled lifting him up, "Oh Eren.." He said quietly holding him close.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren was enjoying the company of Erwin, he was sitting on the blonde's thigh who was bouncing it up and down, Eren giggled as he did so holding onto Erwin's jacket at the bottom. "Eren, aren't you hungry?" Erwin asked, Eren nodded, "Yes! But I like playing with papa Erwin!"  
The elder chuckled patting his head and lifting him up to carry him to the cafeteria. After getting Eren to eat the boy was running around whining, "Heichou! Heichou!" Erwin scooped him up from the ground and looked at him, "What's wrong?" Eren looked at him tears filling his eyes, "I w-want Heichou.." Erwin panicked, "Huh?! No crying! No Crying, it's okay." He said going to find Levi who was still in the hall cleaning and yelling at the mess since everyone wasn't near him.  
Erwin quickly ran down to the hall as Eren held onto him crying and kicking his legs. Once there Erwin looked at Levi who looked up at him, the smaller male sighed and got up going over to the duo and holding his arms out, Erwin gave Eren to him.  
Levi looked at Eren holding him close and rubbing his back, "Eren, what the hell is wrong with you?" Levi said in annoyance, Erwin stared at him tilting his head slightly, 'Where's that mommy personality, Levi?' He thought, Eren looked at Levi who stared at him and Eren felt the gloom aura coming from him, Levi stared at him.  
Eren watched as he did so and trembled in Levi's arms his eyes widening and tears in them, "H-Hei..c-chou.." He whispered whimpering, Levi looked up to ask Erwin what to do but he was gone, his eyebrows furrowed, 'Stupid eyebrows..' He thought and he turned around to Petra who smiled, "Heichou, are you scaring Eren?" She asked timidly, Levi blinked shaking his head moving Eren against his side like some sort of football.  
Petra looked at Eren and chuckled, "He's fine." Levi said eyeing Petra who looked away, "R-Right.. But, please hold him correctly?" She said, Levi stayed silent for a moment before lifting Eren up and holding him like a baby again sighing.  
Eren stared up at him and blinked, "Alright! Heichou you have to play with Eren and I'll clean up." She said pushing him away from the hall. "Play?" He muttered, Petra nodded, "Play with him so he won't be scared."  
Levi cursed under his breath as he was pushed into his office and the door was shut, Levi sat on the chair and looked down at Eren lifting him up in the air, "How do I play with you..?" He mumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fly fly!" Eren squeaked, Levi stared at him for a moment before getting up and throwing Eren up in the air and catching him, Eren giggled and clapped as Levi did it again, Levi then threw him up high near the ceiling and Eren screamed and Levi caught him, "What is it, brat? Too high for your little brain?" He said throwing him up again.  
Once caught by Levi's hands Eren quickly grabbed onto Levi's neck hugging him tightly, "N-No more! No more!" He shook his head, "..Please?" He then said.  
Levi sighed and set him on the desk while he sat on the chair looking at Eren who smiled at him, Levi raised an eyebrow sitting back and crossing his arms.  
Eren looked down and giggled, "Heichou.." "Hm?" Eren took a moment to wonder if he should say it, "You're very strong and wise and I like looking up to you!" Eren said looking at Levi who stared at him in slight shock. "Er.." He started, Eren perked up, "Eren.. You.." Levi looked away crossing his fingers over his lap, "..I see." He mumbled.  
The younger boy let out a small giggle knowing Levi wouldn't show any signs on the outside of emotion, he then was lifted up and put onto Levi's lap a hand landing on top of his head gently to ruffle his hair, Eren smiled in content nuzzling his hand and giggling again.  
'Maybe the brat isn't too bad as a child right now..' Levi thought as he continued to mess with Eren's hair, 'Though.. I have to find out why this happened.'  
Eren looked up at his face and stood up to poke his nose, Levi flinched back slightly looking down at him and Eren did it again laughing as his eyes went crossed. Levi sighed softly letting him continue and just watching him in content.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi looked over to the book case that hasn't been dusted in two months, he sighed and looked down at Eren who poked his nose smiling up at him, "Eren, we have cleaning to do." He said, Eren shook his head pouting.  
"Yes." Levi said while standing up and holding Eren, he grabbed two dusters, a feather small one and a normal duster, he then put the mouth and nose cover over Eren's face who stared up at him as he put on his own.  
Eren giggled as he was lifted up, Levi walked over to the book case and started to dust along the shelves moving up on his tippy toes as well, Eren watched and he dusted the books.  
Levi glanced down at him sighing softly, 'What a cute little brat..' He thought sighing quietly in content, Eren looked up at him his eyes wide, "Did you just become happy, Heichoo?" He asked, Levi stared down at him, "It's Heichou." He said before looking back up and moving onto the next shelf.  
Eren pouted dusting Levi's shoulder, "Heichoo!" He said, "Heichou." Levi replied. The two continued a small argument of "Heichoo" and "Heichou" while Levi cleaned off the dust and Eren cleaned off his shoulder.  
Levi sighed standing back and looking at the book case, "Half of it is done.." He said looking at Eren who was asleep on his shoulder.  
Levi pouted a bit poking him, "Oi, wake up." He said, the smaller boy shifted a bit and looked up at Levi rubbing his eye, "Huh?" He frowned, "Did I do something?" He asked tiredly, Levi stared at him and shook his head moving down and hesitantly nuzzling Eren's head, "No, not really."  
Eren smiled nuzzling him back and looked at the book case, "I can help this time! I won't fall asleep!" He said moving his hand over his chest like he was saluting in a way, "I promise!" Levi nodded a bit looking away, "Good boy.." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting all the dust off and everything became more clean and Levi felt satisfied, he took off the mouth cover of him and Eren who sighed in exhaustion looking up at the elder.  
"My arm hurts!" He whined, Levi looked down at him and rubbed his arm, "Well, you held it up too long." He said putting the dusters away and setting Eren up on the table while he folded up the covers.  
Eren watched him do so and looked back at the door hearing a small giggle, he saw Hanji blushing and smiling widely, Erwin was above her staring in horror at what happened.  
The smaller boy's head then turned to Levi again who sat down on the chair sighing and closing his eyes, Eren then slid on his legs and onto the ground going over to the door slowly opening it up fully, "Hanji! Erlose!" He said, Erwin stared down at Eren and Hanji brusted into laughter making Levi irritated and open his eyes.  
"What are you two doing here?" Levi asked in a cold tone narrowing his eyes at the two, Hanji lifted Eren up in the air walking in the office, Eren flailed becoming slightly scared. "Just peeping on mommy Levi." She snickered. Levi rolled his eyes, "Shut it, shitty glasses." He muttered, Eren looked at Levi when Hanji moved him down from the air holding him close.  
"Shit-" Hanji covered Eren's mouth quickly laughing nervously, she looked back to find Erwin but saw that he was gone already. Hanji looked back at the grumpy Heichou and patted Eren's head, "Have you been teaching Eren bad words, Levi?" She asked looking down at Eren pouting and doing that annoying baby voice, "I'm sure wittle Eren wouldn't like that~" She cooed.  
Eren looked up at her and giggled, "That talk is really stupid." He said, Levi eyed Eren, "Pfft." He mumbled, Hanji looked up at Levi zooming to his desk still holding Eren securely in her arms, "Did you just laugh?! I heard you laugh! Levi laughed!" She said poking his nose, Levi glared at her, "I did not laugh." He said.  
Eren then laughed himself, "Levi laughed!" He squeaked smiling, "Heichoo is laughing!" He clapped, Hanji laughed louder, "Heichoo?!" She exclaimed, Levi put his hands to his temples sighing, "Tsk.. Shut up.." He muttered, "He said that when he sneezed." Hanji stopped laughing, "Eren sneezing sounds too cute." She smiled. Levi shrugged, "Could be." Eren looked at Levi smiling who stared at him looking away again after a few moments. Hanji let out a content sound, "You two are just like mother and son." She said.  
"Do you have to say mother?" Levi growled, Hanji nodded, "Yep!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hanji looked at Eren, "Okay! Well, I'll leave you two alone.." 'Or bring in Mikasa..' She thought and smiled setting Eren in Levi's lap and leaving the office. Levi sighed quietly looking down at Eren who still smiled up at him hugging his neck nuzzling him, "Heichoo is really popular here, isn't he?" He said.  
Levi shrugged moving a hand on Eren's head stroking his hair lightly, "I guess.. I don't really like people, though." He said, Eren pouted, "Do you like me?" He asked tilting his head, Levi nodded, "Of course."  
Eren smiled moving his arms away from his neck to clap, "Good! I like Levi too!" He squeaked, Levi let out a small snicker ruffling his hair up, "I know." Levi set Eren on the desk in front of him scooting closer and holding up his hands, "Do you know patty cake?" He asked, Eren nodded frantically, "Yes! It's funny!" Eren said in excitement holding up his hands as well. They started to do patty cake then.  
Mikasa bursted through the door with Armin behind her, "Heichou! What is the news about Eren?!" She asked in panic, Eren jumped in the air clinging onto Levi's hands in shock. Levi stood up from his chair and Mikasa moved closer the two having a glaring contest, Eren looked up at both of them and clung onto Levi's arm in fear.  
"He's okay." He said, "I haven't done anything." Mikasa grabbed the collar of Levi's shirt pulling him close, "What do you mean?! A perverted old man like you can do anything to Eren!" She yelled, Armin looked at Eren in the middle of them and slowly snuck around Mikasa to grab Eren and back up, Eren hid his face in Armin's chest clinging onto his jacket.  
Levi and Mikasa growled at each other and Eren watched till he bursted out crying breaking the glaring contest, Armin patted his back frowning, "Eren, it's okay." He cooed, Levi and Mikasa went over to Armin to try and comfort Eren who just hid his face in Armin's shoulder.  
"Look what you did, old man!" Mikasa said turning to Levi who crossed his arms, "I didn't do anything, your monsterous face scared him." Levi said, Mikasa clenched her hands and Armin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mikasa.. Calm down." He said nervously, Mikasa stared at Levi and lifted her fist throwing a punch to him making Eren turn around completely his eyes widening.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi slowly turned his head back to Mikasa a death glare on his face, Armin backed up holding Eren close sheilding his face, Eren clung onto Armin's hand tightly in shock. Mikasa glared right back at Levi who clenched his hands taking Eren from Armin and running off.  
"HEICHOU!" She yelled and Armin grabbed her arm tightly, "Mikasa quit it!" He scolded.  
Eren opened his eyes when Levi stopped suddenly in his tracks he looked around seeing that they were in the middle of the hall and Eren let out a small shaky breath looking up at Levi who had a glare fixated on the wall.  
Eren reached up to touch his cheek that was turning red and watched as Levi's eyes slowly trailed down to him holding disturbance and shock.  
Eren smiled up at him nervously, "Heichoo..?" He said softly, Levi blinked, "Eren.." He replied, "Don't hit people, it's bad." He said setting Eren on the ground and sitting in front of him. Eren nodded still holding a smile, "Heichoo's face hurt?" He asked tilting his head, the smaller boy watched as Levi's eyes turned back to their normal dead fish state, "Yes, but don't worry about it." He said pulling Eren onto his lap tickling him.  
The brunette giggled and Levi sighed softly closing his eyes hugging him, he then heard the giggling stop and a weight push him down on the ground. He opened his eyes furrowing his eyebrows and looked at Eren who was back to his normal height and size. Eren sat up quickly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I g-guess it didn't last long.." Eren said letting out a nervous laugh, Levi stared up at him before moving his eyes up to the ceiling sighing, "Eren.." He said quietly, Eren tilted his head a bit, "Y-Yes sir?"  
Levi then started to cuss him out.  
After that Eren was in his office with Hanji who was laughing her lungs out as usual sitting on Levi's desk, "Oh Levi, I knew you had a soft side for kids so I.. Kinda did that to Eren!" She said smiling and wiping the tear that emerged from her eye, Levi crossed his arms leaning back in his chair, "Stupid glasses." He muttered under his breath looking at Eren who smiled at him.  
Levi continued to stare eyeing the smile then looked down at his lap sighing and shaking his head as Hanji's laughter continued.


End file.
